Saddle-bag batteries are characterized by an arrangement in which two large battery modules are situated about the centerline of the vehicle adjacent to the longitudinal drive shaft which provides motive power to the rear wheels. This type of arrangement is used in rear-wheel drive and all-wheel drive vehicles to maximize battery size given the architecture of such vehicles. In such an arrangement, the battery modules are typically separated into separate enclosures which complicates high voltage and control system wiring from one battery module to the other. Separate power electronics for each battery module are housed in the separate enclosures. Packaging of the power electronics is challenging, given the cramped conditions which exist within each battery module. This arrangement also presents difficulties associated with gaining access to and connecting the high voltage and control cables needed to link the battery modules to the vehicle transmission.